Meant to Be
by beatrix
Summary: Pan\'s marriage is scheduled next week... and she isn\'t marrying Trunks, or is she? I\'m confused... Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: I'm not really sure if this idea is really original... I just thought of this one boring day... Oh yeah, Dragon Ball Z is not mine so please don't sue! 

( ) - thoughts 

[ ] - author's own thoughts 

Only one week before her dreaded day... just one week. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She regretted what she told her "boyfriend." 

#Flashback# 

They were in a fancy place, a social gathering, talking to his friends. 

`How could he do this to me? Doesn't he know that I'm feeling too out of place?' Pan thought. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to call your attention please. I have a very special announcement. *ahem* I would like to ask Pan, the love of my life, something. Pan, will you marry me?" 

"Ummm... uhhh... [Oh kami, I don't wanna embarrass him...] umm... Yes?" 

The guests all cheered and clapped their hands. Little did they know that all of this made Pan hurt inside. 

*Sniff sniff* [Oh $h*T! I can't believe I said that!] Pan cried. People thought they were tears of joy. 

"Come Pan, let's talk somewhere quiet," said Kevin, her "boyfriend." 

"Okay," replied the confused girl. 

In the balcony... 

"Pan, when should we get married?" 

"I dunno. It's up to you," she said, smiling a fake smile. 

"How about two weeks from now?" 

"Sure... whatever." 

"Pan, are you sure? How come you don't look excited?" 

"It's nothing. I'm just exhausted," uttered Pan, on the verge of tears again. 

"Okay, I'll just give you a ride home." 

The next day... 

"Pan? Pan! Are you there? Why is your room locked?" shouted the anxious Videl. 

"Yes mom. I'm okay," Pan replied, trying to suppress what she is feeling. 

"I don't think so, sweetie. You don't sound okay... Wanna talk about your problem?" 

"NO mom. I'm okay. Please just... just leave me alone..." 

"Fine. I'll send Trunks over. He might cheer you up..." said Videl, giggling a little bit. 

"You're not serious... I know you're not... Yeah, I'm right... I know I'm right... Mom... mom? MOM?! MOM?!!!!!!" 

"Too late, my dear. Enjoy..." 

Trunks arrived immediately. 

"Pan-chan? Are you ok? Open up. Please? If you don't, I'll have to knock down this door..." 

"[He's serious...] Fine, fine. I'll open it. Just wait and don't destroy my door." Pan got a hanky and wiped her tears away. "Okay, you can come in now," Pan said, unlocking the door. "Pan? What's wrong with you? You've been crying, am I right? Admit it!" 

"No! I wasn't. I wasn't... I didn't. It's true... Honest... umm... fine! I was! I was! There, `ya happy?!" 

"What happened?" 

"I... Kevin asked me to marry him... I... I said yes..." 

"WHAT?! I mean, congratulations!!!!" Trunks said, trying to suppress his jealousy and trying very hard to smile. 

"...so as not to embarrass him in front of his friends... That was stupid, was it?" 

"Wahoo!" Trunks accidentally uttered, feeling lighter and finding hope. 

"WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST HEAR?!" Pan shouted. 

"What I said was, What?! Geez! You're deaf! So, what you're trying to say is that you really don't wanna marry him?" Trunks said, trying to hide his smiles and joy and ecstaticness (is there such a word?) and happiness and so on and so forth. 

"Yes... I just didn't want to humiliate him... Kami! What a stupid thing to do!!!!" Pan constantly hit herself on her forehead... cursing [a little bit only... Pan's not that bad!]. 

"Shhhh... stop it... It's gonna be okay... I'm always here beside you... I'll help you. I promise..." 

"Really?" Pan lightened up. 

"Yeah..." 

"Okay.. Thanks... You can help me by killing Kevin." 

They both laughed... and talked about anything... childhood memories... whatever... 

After about 6 hours... 

"Thanks Trunks. I needed that... and you too." 

"Anytime, Pan-chan." he kissed her on her forehead. 

"[Only on the forehead?] Trunks? Can I ask you a very big favor? Can you please accompany me tomorrow... I have to... umm... go to the couturier and get a dress... my wedding dress... I don't want that freak Kevin to accompany me. You also have to get your suit..." 

"Sure... anything for you..." 

"Thanks..." 

One week after... They went back to the dress shop. 

First, a description of the wedding gown: It is white in color, made of pure silk and chiffon. It has a raised collar {has a little resemblance to the Chinese collar] and extended sleeves [about 1 or 2 inches from the shoulder]. Glittery white Beads sequins are sewn on the front. The train is very long... 

Pan tried on her white wedding gown. 

"What do you think? Trunks? Trunks!" 

"Huh? Wha- what? You look absolutely beautiful... stunning..." Trunks said, eyes wide in shock. 

"Really now? Never thought I'd wear something like this and look like a girl, did `ya?" 

"[You have always been beautiful to me] Haha... Lemme try mine..." 

"Okay, I'll wait." 

"Here. Whaddya think? Cool?" 

"Wow. Absolutely. Kewl. [Kami, he's so gorgeous!]" 

"I'm tired. Let's go somewhere... Come, I'll show you my special spot..." 

Trunks brought Pan near a waterfall. He took her inside [on the other side of the fall, the secret side thingy, you know] where they got to see a magnificent view of the forests and mountains. Pan stared in awe; Trunks stared at Pan. 

He knew that he had always been in love with her. 

"I love you," he said simply, knowing that this will put an end to all those years of indecision. 

She stared at him, surprised at the turn in their conversation. Then, without saying anything, she turned away. 

He became uneasy by her silence but could not find anything to say. He felt weak, expecting a rejection. 

"Is it the waterfalls?" she asked, smiling. 

"What?" 

"Or the rainbow" 

"..." 

"That has made you fall in love with me?" 

"Are you making fun of me Pan-chan?" he demanded. 

She saw how he looked and wanted to laugh in his face but saw him frown. 

"Of course not," she said, trying to suppress her laughter. But he caught the tremor of laughter in her voice. He stood up, angry. He was ready to walk out. But Pan sprang up and caught him in her arms. 

"No!" she cried, "I'm not making fun of you... honest." She quickly put her hands at her back, embarrassed at her reckless gesture. 

"I have been waiting in silence all these years... for those three words to come right out of your mouth. I told myself to wait in silence until you, too, fell in love with me." 

"You mean that all this time...?" 

"Ah, yes. Couldn't you tell? I didn't have the guts to tell you myself. I was satisfied at the thought that if you don't love me, I'll just look for another one..." 

"And did you find someone else?" he asked, feeling a little down. 

"No, I never did look. I'm happy I waited." 

Their eyes locked, and they kissed. 

"This is wrong, this is wrong. I'm gonna get married in less than two weeks..." 

"It's not, Pan. I love you so much; I know you feel the same way too. You're still single; I'm still single... It's not yet too late..." 

"But I don't wanna marry him... I want to be with you forever... but it is too late... I'm sorry," Pan said as she flew away in lightning fast speed. 

Trunks just stared blankly in frustration and disappointment. "Am I really destined to be alone? Even Mirai Trunks was alone. How could this happen to me?!?!?!?!" 

#End of Flashback# 

Tears escape from Pan's eyes... tears of sadness, frustration, disappointment, fear. 

"What am I supposed to do? I can't face Trunks... I just can't... No... But I must... I'll call him... tell him to come here..." 

She lifted the phone and dialed Trunks number. It kept on ringing and ringing. An answering machine answered [how redundant ] 

"Trunks Briefs is currently not here. Please leave your message after the tone." 

Beep beep 

"Hello? Trunks? I really need to talk to you... Please come here... I know you have the right to feel hurt and not face me for what happened days ago... I'm sorry..." 

Beep beep 

Minutes later, she heard a knock on her window. She opened it and saw Trunks. She smiled but he remained emotionless and had no reaction whatsoever. 

"Trunks, I'm so sorry for what happened... I'm really confused..." Pan sobbed. 

This softened Trunks heart. "That's okay, Pan-chan. I just want you to know that I have loved you... since the day we met..." 

"Me too, Trunks, me too. I love you too. Hope I could do something..." 

The phone in Pan's room rang. She didn't answer it for she was still crying... 

"This is Son Pan. Please leave a short message after the beep." 

Beep beep 

Pan, this is Kevin. Something urgent is up. I need you to come here as soon as possible." 

Beep beep 

"What the he** is wrong with him?! What a jerk! He should be the one who should come in your place! How un-gentlemanly! If ever I see him, I---" 

"It's okay, Trunks. I'm already used to his rudeness and selfishness and him. Well, see ya later," Pan said with a look of sadness in her eyes. 

"Later. I'll just go home. Call me when you get back." 

At Kevin's place... 

"What the - ? You just made rush into your place just to tell me to have dinner with you and make a toast?" 

"Calm down. I just want you to know that I love you, okay?" said Kevin. 

"[Yeah, yeah... whatever... just cut the crap] Okay." 

"A toast to our eternal love." 

"[$h*t!!! How damn corny!!! I hope he dies...] Ugh... yeah... a toast." said Pan. 

They both drink the wine. In order to forget about this crap and about her problems, Pan asked for more. 

Pan felt dizzy. Really dizzy. Her head was spinning...She could not move... Kevin had put some aphrodisiac in her wine. 

"Kevin? What the hell are you doing?!?! [STOP!!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!]" 

She blacked out and the last thing she saw was a topless Kevin. 

"You're now mine, Pan." 

At CC... 

Trunks felt that something was wrong. 

"$h*T! Something's not right... I can feel it... She's calling me... Better find her fast!" 

He flew at top speed, trying very hard to locate Pan's ki. 

"If only I knew where that a$$hole lives!" 

After how many minutes, he finally felt Pan's ki, but, it was becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. 

He broke through the window of Kevin's house... 

At Kevin's place... 

"What the hell was that? You, my Pan, be good and I'll come back for more." 

Trunks ran around the house and spotted Kevin. He examined him from head to toe. 

"WHERE'S PAN?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! " 

"None of your business. Now get out of my house before I call the cops." 

"I'll show you "none of your business," he said while smirking. He punched Kevin straight in the face, controlling his ki to avoid killing him (though he wanted to). 

Kevin was thrown into the wall. He was out cold. 

"Hehe. That should fix him really good... Kami! Pan!" 

He went inside Kevin's room and saw an unconscious Pan lying on the a$$hole's bed. She was almost naked, just wearing her underwear. 

"Pan, wake up! Please!" 

"Trunks?" she said in a voice as soft as a whisper. "Is that you? What happened?" she said starting to cry. 

"Maybe your fiance put something in your food... something to make you sleep... And tried to -" 

"Tried to what?! I... I was... raped? RAPED?!" Pan really cried so hard that she was heaving and jerking... 

"No. I'm sure you weren't. You still have some clothes on..." 

"What? Oh... Wa? Stop staring! Where the hell are my clothes?!" 

"I dunno... Here... Use my jacket... I'll take you home..." 

"Thanks," muttered Pan. That was all she could say for she was embarrassed, as red as a tomato. 

Trunks carried her and flew off into the night. 

While flying... 

"Trunks-kun?" 

"Yeah?" 

Thank you for saving me... I just want you to know how much I appreciate what you've done... Thank you a million times..." 

"No problem and next time be carefu --" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say... I love you." 

Trunks smiled warmly. "You too... very much... Pan-chan?" 

"I've told you once, before, and a million times, never call me that... never ever ever ever...fine... you can call me that... you're the only priveleged one. Hehe. What was that you're saying?" 

"Umm... now that you and Kevin are officially through, will you marry me?" 

"YES! Yes, and I'm serious." 

"OKAY! Let's set the wedding next week! No backing out, okay?" 

"Of course. You're not Kevin. You're Trunks. Now let's go home and we'll tell everybody tomorrow." 

"Sure. Just don't tell your dad right away what Kevin almost did to you." 

"Or we'll both get killed. Hehe. Promise I won't tell." 


	2. Default Chapter

 x


End file.
